Divergent High
by divergentstories
Summary: Another "What if the characters were in high school" type story except Four is the new guy and Tris is just a normal girl. It's my first story so don't judge too much! hope you like it :) ***I don't own any of the characters Veronica Roth does
1. Chapter 1

**Four POV**

Beep!...Beep!...Be-

I slam my hand on the alarm getting it to turn off and walk to my dresser. My new school doesn't start until 8:00am but I like to wake up at 5:30 and go to the gym to practice my basketball skills. After all, basketball is what got me into Divergent High School. If they hadn't given me the scholarship I would never be able to afford this expensive privet school. I live with only my mother. Marcus, my abusive father, was arrested last year after one of our neighbors found out what he did to my mother and I. After that we couldn't live in Florida anymore. It had too many terrible memories. We moved here to Chicago and my mom works three jobs for just enough money to pay the bills. I help out a little with a part time job at the apple store but it still doesn't pay much.

Once I'm in my basketball shorts and my plain black tee-shirt, I walk to the kitchen. My mom is still sleeping so I try my best not to make too much noise. I grab a granola bar and my gym bag and head out the door. I get in my rusty, old car and drive to the gym. When i get there i start to warm up. I stretch a little and start to practice some free throws. When I'm about to start working on my three pointers someone walks in.

"Hey! Wanna play some one-on-one?" The guy asks

"Sure." I respond

We play for about 45 minutes. We play about three games, first to 30 wins, and I win each one

"Damn you're good!" The guy says

"Thanks," I say, "Hey I gotta go. I've got school in an hour."

"Yeah me too," he says, "What school do you go to?"

"Divergent High." I respond

"Really? Me too. I don't think I've ever seen you around before. What's your name?"

"Four. It's my first year there so you wouldn't have seen me before."

"Four...is that a nickname?"

"yeah it was my basketball number at my old school."

"Cool. meet me in front of the school and I'll introduce you to some of my friends."

"Okay," I say and he starts to walk away, "Wait! What's your name?"

"Zeke." he says halfway out the door.

I get home and see my mom making waffles. "Hey sweetie. How was your work out?" she asks

"Fine." I say and head to my bathroom to take a shower.

Once I'm out of the shower I put on my black jeans and a clean black shirt. I throw on a pair of converse knock-offs and put on my favorite Memphis Grizzlies hoodie **(The grizz are an awesome basketball team)** . I walk back to the kitchen and my mom puts a plate of waffles with whip cream and chocolate chips in front of me

"It's your first day so I thought I'd make your favorite." She says with a smile

"Thanks mom." I say with a mouth full of waffle. That makes her smile even more. Ever since we left Marcus she has been a lot happier even though we still struggle with money. Marcus worked in the government and made lots of money so we never really had this problem until now.

When i finish my breakfast I grab my school bag and walk out the door.

I get to school with ten minutes till 8. I walk up to the front doors and see Zeke waiting for me with a younger looking version of him.

"Hey Four! What's up man?" He greets me with some weird hand shake and he must see I'm confused cause he says "That's alright man we'll work on that later. This is my less attractive younger brother Uriah." He says turning to the mini him.

"Well I see you've already met my idiot older brother Zeke." Uriah responds hitting Zeke in the back of the head. Zeke just flicks Uriah's ear. "Come on lets get our schedules." He says. Zeke and I walk to the senior office while Uriah goes to where I'm guessing is the junior office and we get our schedules, locker numbers, and locker combinations. Zeke and I get a locker next to each other and we put our stuff up. We compare our schedules and see that we have first hour, lunch, and last hour together. We still have seven minutes left untill class starts so Zeke decides to introduce me to some of his friends.

"There's Christina!" He says pointing to a girls with dark hair standing at her locker. Zeke walks up to her and I follow him. When we reach her Zeke puts his arm over her shoulder and says "Four, this is my girlfriend Chris. Chris, this is my new friend Four."

Christina slaps his arm off and says "You wish. Speaking of girlfriends, have you asked Shauna yet?"

"No." Zeke mumbles. Christina hits him in the arm "OW" Zeke says sarcastically

"You need to ask her before you get friend zoned!" She shouts at him

"Friend zone? The great Zeke Pedrad never gets friend zoned!" Zeke says. Christina just roles her eyes. "Can I see your schedules?" She asks me and Zeke. We both hand her our schedule and she reads them. After a couple of seconds she looks up at Zeke and says "I have first, third, and lunch with you," Then she looks at me and says, "and i have first, second, and lunch with you."

"Well then lets get to class." Zeke says and we follow him to first hour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris POV**

I finally get to school with Five minutes to spare. I swear Caleb drives like a grandma. I can't wait to get my own car. I will probably get one in a month for my 17th birthday. Anyways, I speed walk to the junior office and get my schedule, locker number, and locker combination. I get to my locker, put in the code, and toss my books inside. Normally on the first day I would try to find Christina but I only have two minutes to get to class so I look at my schedule and see I have AP English first. Luckily it is right down the hall so I find it with no trouble. When I walk in I see all of the seats are taken except for one next to Uriah. Uriah notices me as soon as I walk in and he stands up to give me a hug

"Hey Tris! How was your summer?" He asks

"It was awesome! Let me tell you Paris is simply breathtaking!" Over the summer I went to Paris with my family. I wanted to invite a couple friends but my parents said family only. "I really wish you could have gone with me." I add

"Yeah me too but I bet it was nice to have some bonding time with your family." he says

"Yeah I guess." I really do wish he was there. He is always cracking jokes and making me laugh. The trip was terrible. My dad and Caleb never get along anymore because Caleb chose to be in the Erudite group at school. My dad came to this school as Abnegation and he couldn't stand the Erudite. During your freshman year at Divergent High you are put in whatever group your parents want you to be in. Erudite: Super smart group, Abnegation: Selfless volunteers, Dauntless: Brave sport members, Amity: Peaceful caring people, and Candor: truthful debate team members. Your sophomore year you get to pick which group you are in. I chose Dauntless and Caleb chose Erudite despite our fathers hate towards them. I think it's pretty selfish of my dad to be holding a grudge over his choice but I can't control his feelings.

Anyway, once the teacher called role I tuned out the rest of class. The first day is always boring. Its basically introducing you to everyone in the class and explaining the whole group thing to the new students. I start daydreaming when I am snapped out of my daze by my phone vibrating. It's a text from Christina. She is so lucky I am smart enough to keep my phone on silent. I read the text and respond

_C- R u at school? i didnt c u this morning_

_T- Yeah im here i was running a little late u can thank calebs grandma driving_

_C - lol wow anyways i found ur bf! ;)_

Great. Christina told me her mission this year is to find me my dream guy. I wonder what kind of idiot she found this time.

_T - Chris last time u tried to set me up with someone it ended terribly wat makes u think this one will b any different?_

_C - Cause this guy is H-O-T HOT! His name is Four. sexy right?_

_T - Sounds stupid to me but watever_

Just then the bell rings and I walk out of the class with Uriah.

**Four POV**

First hour went by faster than I thought it would. Nothing interesting happened. I saw Christina texting some girl. I only got a glimpse of what she wrote. Something about my name being sexy. How is a number sexy? I will never understand girls. Anyways when the bell rings I walk with Christina to second period. When we get to class Christina walks to a desk in the back of the room and I follow her. When I sit down a girl wearing a super short skirt and a top showing way too much cleavage walks up to me.

"Hey there you must be new. My name is Lauren. Why don't you come sit over there with me. It'll be a lot more fun then sitting with this loser." She says nodding her head to Christina.

Then I hear Christina mumble "slut" in between fake coughs. Lauren just rolls her eyes and looks back at me.

"So what do you say?"

"Oh that's all right I don't really feel like sitting with some thot I just met." I say with a very serious voice.

She just looks at me, eyes wide, and turns around flipping her long hair and walks away. I just hear Christina laughing behind. I turn to her and start laughing with her when all of the sudden she jumps and screams. She starts running to the door and she hugs a small girl with blonde hair almost knocking her down.

"Oh my goodness! Christina calm down You're gonna make me go deaf!" she says and Christina pulls away and walks her to the back of the room where I am sitting.

"Four, this is Tris. Tris, this is Four." She says. Then she whispers something in Tris's ear trying to make it quiet enough for me not to hear but not succeeding. "The one I was telling you about." She must be the one Christina was texting during first hour.

"Hi." Tris says. I look at Tris and think she is gorgeous. She has long blonde hair and blue-grey eyes. She is wearing Black jeans, a black tank-top, a black leather jacket, and a pair of combat boots. She looks perfect and i can't stop staring. I am interrupted from admiring her by Christina snapping her fingers in my face. I realize I've been starring for too long.

"Sorry, what did you say? I think i went deaf after Christina's outburst." I say trying to play it cool but I don't think it worked because Christina starts to giggle and Tris starts to blush a little. _Gosh she is so cute when she's embarrassed._ _What am I thinking? I can't start liking her I just met her._ I tell myself coming back to reality. I just smile and turn back in my seat and she goes to sit in front of Christina.

"Let me see your schedule!" Christina tells Tris. Tris hands Chris her schedule and Christina studies it. After a coupe seconds Christina looks up and says "We have second, third, lunch, and seventh with me and second, forth, lunch, and sixth with Four."

"You memorized mt schedule?" I ask

"It's her special talent." Tris says smiling. _Gosh she has a beautiful smile. _I notice I'm starring again and snap out of it as soon as I can. I can't help it she is just to perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello random person reading my story!**

**So I don't have many favorites or followers so I was wondering if anyone has any tips to improve the story. Any comments or suggestions are greatly appreciated! Hope you enjoy the rest of the story. I know I enjoy writing it. **

**Thanks!**

**Tris POV**

My ears are still ringing from Christina's high pitched squeal that I received at the beginning of class. I'm surprised I can still hear. Anyways as I sit in front of Christina and across from Four, I zone out and ignore what the teacher is saying. As I daydream I find myself thinking about Four. Christina was right. He is lookin' pretty fine with his basketball hoodie. When Christina introduced me to him it was kind of weird cause he wouldn't stop starring at me. I think that when someone is starring at you it is either because you look super cute or you look like a complete freak. I am not that cute or at least not cute enough for someone as fine as him to be interested. I look down at my outfit. Im wearing all black so I can't look that ridiculous. I don't know maybe it was something I said. No it can't be all I said was hi.

I look over at Four and see he already looking at me. Our eyes meet and I get lost in their dark blue color. I've always found guys with blue eyes attractive. I don't know how long we keep starring at each other but I am brought back to reality by Christina whispering "Tris wins!" Four and I both look at her in confusion and she says "You guys were having a starring contest right? Well Four blinked so Tris wins." I feel my cheeks turn warm and I know they have become a light shade of red. I turn back towards the teacher and pretend like I'm listening but really I'm still picturing those gorgeous blue eyes.

When the bell rings I stand up slowly and walk out with Four and Christina. Christina and I say bye to Four and we turn down the hall to go to our third class, Spanish 4.

While we walk Christina says "So what did you think of your future boyfriend?"

"Chris he is not my future boyfriend." I reply as we walk into the classroom

"Oh please you guys starred at each other for like two minutes! I had to interrupt, cause it was kind of creepy and I hate feeling like a third wheel." Just as she finished saying her last sentence, out of no where, she screams again

"WILLY!" She shouts. almost breaking my ear drum, again.

She runs up to Will and jumps into his arms and gives him a big kiss

"Hey babe." Will says

Christina turns back to me and says "Who feels like the third wheel now?" I just roll my eyes and sit in my desk

**Four POV (FOURth hour)**

Third hour was so boring. I didn't know anyone in that class so I sat in the back by myself. Lauren is in that class with me. She kept giving me looks of disgust or was she trying to look flirtatious? I'm not sure but I am ready for fourth hour with Tris. I know I only met her today but she seems like such a great person and I would love to get to know her.

I walk into AP history class and look around for Tris. I see her but she is not alone. She is hugging Zeke's younger brother Uriah. Of course! How could I be so stupid. How could a perfect girl like Tris be single? Well I definitely have no chance now. Not like I did before. I push away the feeling of jealousy and walk up to them. Tris sees me first.

"Hey Four." She greets me, "This is my friend Uriah." Friend? I've never been so happy to be wrong.

"We've met." Uriah says

"Really, when?"

"I met Zeke this morning at the gym before school and when I got here he introduced me to his little brother." I say gesturing towards Uriah. Tris just nods her head and we all sit in our seats. A couple seconds later a girl walks into the room and Tris elbows Uriah. Uriah looks at Tris confused.

"Marlene." Tris says pointing at the girls that just walked in "Don't be and Pansycake!" She adds causing her and Uriah to chuckle a little.

I look at Tris and give her a questioning look of _is Uriah about to ask her out?_ and she nods her head _yes._

The girl, who I'm guessing is Marlene, starts to walk towards us and Uriah starts to look nervous. When she finally gets to us she looks at me and says "Hello you must be Four, the new guy."

"Yep, that's me. You must be Marlene. Uriah has told me a lot about you." I lie trying help out Uriah. Uriah just turns to me and gives me the death stare

"Really? Like what?" Marlene asks

"Oh you know just how amazing you are. In fact I think he has something to ask you."

"Well Uriah whats your question?" She asks turning to him.

Uriah stands up on a table and clears his throat.

"Excuse me everyone can I have your attention please?" he says trying to get everyone to quiet down. "Hello! Excuse me!" Everyone keeps talking and ignores him. finally he screams "EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

The whole room goes silent.

"I have something to ask someone," He turns to Marlene, "Marlene will u be my girlfriend?"

"YES!" She shouts with a huge smile on her face

Uriah pulls her up on the desk with him and they share a kiss. Their first one I'm guessing. Then the room starts cheering and clapping for them. Uriah's eyes meet mine and he mouths _Thank you. _I nod my head to say your welcome and clap for them. I look over at Tris and see she is smiling that beautiful smile and she looks back at me. I don't know where it comes from but out of nowhere I wink at her and turn back to watch Uriah pick up Marlene off the desk and spin her around.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tris POV**

"YES!" Marlene shouts. It's about time Uriah asked out Marlene. Everyone knew that they liked each other but Uriah just didn't have the guts to ask her.

I watch the new happy couple as they they celebrate but then notice that those blue eyes are looking at me again. I turn to face Four and see him smiling at me. Gosh he has an amazing smile. Then while we are looking at each other, out of no where, he winks at me and turns away. It happened so fast I don't know if I imagined it or not. I'm not sure if it meant anything but it certainly surprised me.

While everyone is still shouting and cheering for Marlene and Uriah, the teacher walks in and tells everybody to quiet down. No one listens to her. Eventually after five minutes the teacher finally gets everyone to be quiet and she starts class. Of course like every class I've been to today I tune her out.

When the bell finally rings it's off to lunch. Marlene and Uriah walk hand in hand in front of Four and I to the cafeteria. We get to the cafeteria and sit in the same spot we have sat at every year. We are the last four people to get there. I see Zeke, Shauna, Christina, Will, and Lynn. Marlene and Uriah take the two seats next to Zeke and Four sits across from Zeke and I sit next to Christina.

Once we are all seated Uriah speaks up.

"Hey guys I have something to tell all of you." He starts out, "Marlene and I are dating now." He finishes with a huge grin on his face.

"Well it's about time!" Zeke blurts out hitting Uriah on the back. The whole table congratulates them then I notice Christina looking at Zeke. He looks back at her with a confused look and she nods towards Shauna. _He is about to ask her out _I think to myself. Sure enough Zeke turns towards Shauna and says "Shauna will you go out with me?"

"Gosh Zeke I thought you would never ask!" She says

"So that's a yes?" Zeke questions

Shauna just laughs "Of course."

They hug and kiss and everyone at the table claps for them.

"Well there are no more available Pedrad brothers." Christina says

As we eat lunch we all keep talking.

"So Four are you going to try out for the basketball team?" Zeke asks Four

"Yeah I already tried out for the scholarship and I got in so here I am." Four answers.

"I see you're a Grizzlies fan." Uriah says noticing his hoodie.

Four just nods his head

"I really wish they'd won the Western Conference Finals last season. I can't stand the Spurs." I say

"You're a basketball fan?" Four asks me

"Yeah. Don't look so surprised!" I reply

"What's your favorite team?" He asks me

"Well the Bulls of course. I mean, I live in Chicago." I answer

"Touche."

**Hello friendly reader!**

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter! If you are wondering yes I am a basketball fan. The Memphis Grizzlies are my favorite team! Also if you don't know the Bulls are the Chicago team. I figured Tris might as well like them because she lives in Chicago**

**That is all **

**Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there friend!**

**before I start this chapter I just wanna say thanks for all of the awesome reviews! All of the compliments really mean a lot!**

**Thanks again! Hope you enjoy this next chapter :)**

**Four POV**

When I learned that Tris is a basketball fan, it made me like her even more. This girl is full of surprises. She is just so amazingly perfect. I must know more about her.

"Four what's your 5th class?" Zeke asks me waking me from my thoughts

I look at my schedule and see I have a free hour

"Free period." I respond

"Awesome do you want to go down to the basketball court with me and shoot some hoops?" Zeke asks

"Sure"

"Bet I could beat you in a game of horse." Tris challenges me

"You're on." I say trying to sound intimidating

_**fast forward! Zeke, Four, Christina, and Tris are at the court**_

"I'm starting first!" Zeke shouts as he picks up the ball

"And how come?" Tris questions him

"Because I got the ball." He says spinning the ball on one finger

"Not anymore!" I say taking the ball from him and shooting a layup "Thats my shot. Everyone make it or get an _H_."

"What if I don't wanna play?" Christina says like a child

"Come on play with us Chris it'll be fun." Tris says trying to make her play. Christina just gives her a pouty face. "You're just gonna let me be the only girl on the court?"

"Yep." Christina says and she walks and sits on the bleachers.

I turn around back to the goal and watch Zeke make his layup "Alright Tris you're up." He says passing the ball to her.

"Just a simple layup?" she asks as she takes her shot. She makes it and turns towards me "Easy."

"Well let me see you try it granny stile." I say making the shot.

Zeke tries but doesn't make it "First _H_ goes to Zeke!" we hear Christina yell from her seat.

We keep playing for a while until Christina yells at us that there is only five minutes left of fifth hour. The game ends with Zeke having _H-O-R-S _and Tris and I tied with_ H-O_. I must admit Tris is really good.

"Hey Chris can you give me a ride home after school?" Tris asks looking at her phone "Caleb has some Knowledge club meeting or something and can't leave till 4:30"

"No, sorry. I have Tennis practice."

"Zeke?"

"Nah. I got soccer."

"I can give you a ride." I offer. I wish I hadn't though. My old car isn't the best when it comes to the ladies.

"Really? Do you live close to the gym? I don't want to make you drive half way across the city."

"No it's not a problem. I live just a couple blocks down from the gym."

"Awesome! How about I meet you out front after school?"

"Sounds like a plan."

**Ok I hope you enjoyed that short little chapter! It wasn't much but oh well.**

**Be sure to Favorite, Follow, and Review!**

**Thanks :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there stranger!**

**again I'm gonna ask for some ideas or tips for the story because I don't have many followers or favorites. You can leave your suggestions in the reviews.**

**Thanks so much for reading. Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Tris** **POV **

This new Four guy is pretty awesome. He seems like a really great guy that I could really get to know. I know Christina is going to start pressuring me to go out with him but I honestly don't want to be caught up in some relationship this year. I'm not sure why. Maybe it's because I've never had a boyfriend and I'm just afraid of what might happen.

"So, how do you like Divergent High so far?" I ask Four as we walk into sixth hour together.

"It's pretty cool. My favorite part is the cake from the Dauntless Cafeteria."

"Oh yes that is every dauntless members favorite thing." I laugh "So because you made the basketball team does that automatically make you part of the dauntless group?"

"Yeah. Or at least that what Coach Amar told me." He answers

"Cool." The rest of class goes by quickly and before I know it I'm walking to last hour.

When I get there I see Christina in the back of class. I walk up to her and she immediately starts interrogating me.

"So how was 6th with Four? Did anything happen? What did you talk about? Is he still taking you home after school? Oh you guys should go som-"

"Christina!" I interrupt her "Calm down. Nothing is going on with me and Four and nothing will. I just met him today."

"Oh that's what they all say. So is he still taking you home?"

"Yes but like I said nothing is going to happen."

"And like _I_ said that's what they all say." Christina says with a smirk on her face. I just roll my eyes and take my seat.

_**Fast Forward! End of School  
**_

I turned down the hall towards the front doors. All of the sudden I am stopped by someone gabbing my arm and pushing me against the lockers. Peter. I thought I taught him a lesson last year after he wouldn't stop being a creep and trying to get me to go out with him. I thought it was kind of obvious that stalking was a total turn off. I guess sending him to the hospital with a concussion and plenty of purple/black bruises to go with it isn't enough to keep him away.

"What do you want?" I snap

"You know what I want." He says putting his hand on my waist. As soon as it lands I grab his wrist and twist his arm behind his back. I say in an intimidating, quiet voice, "Come near me again and you will end up in the hospital only this time you won't make it." As I say each word raise his arm higher up his back giving him more pain. I then release him and walk out the doors.

When I get outside I notice Four was watching through the window. "Who was that?" he asks

"Peter. It's okay he won't bother me again." I say. Four just looks at me with an impressed face and nods his head.

"So shall we go?" He asks

"Lead the way."

**Four POV**

_There she is._ I think to myself as I see Tris walking down the hall to the doors. As soon as she turns the corner someone grabs her arm and pushes her against the lockers. They start talking and I can tell Tris does not like this guy. I'm about to go in and help her when suddenly she grabs his arm and twists it behind his back. _Damn. _This guy is huge compared to Tris and she is just threatening him like it's nothing. She releases him after a couple seconds and walks away. She walks out the door and sees i've been watching. "Who was that?" I ask

"Peter. It's okay he won't bother me again." She answers. I am impressed. Note to self: don't get on Tris's bad side.

"So shall we go?" I ask

"Lead the way" and I start walking to my car.

"Sorry it's not the coolest car but it works." I say as we get to my old rust-mobile

"That's alright. It's better than any car I've ever had." She replies and I laugh a little.

As I pull out of the school parking lot she asks me "Do you have any music we could listen to?"

"Yeah there in that pocket in your door." I say looking at the road.

"No way! Your a Justin Timberlake fan?" she questions me as she hold my JT CDs

We stop at red light and I look right at her with the most serious face I can make. "I'm bring sexy back," I start singing, "Them other lovers don't know how to act."

Tris starts laughing hysterically and the light turns green so I put my attention back to the road. Once Tris finally calms down from laughing so much she puts in one of the CDs and we jam out to JT. When we get to her house I realize I only live one block away from her. I could walk to her house if I wanted.

"Thanks for the ride." She says as she steps out of the car.

"No problem. I could also pick you up in the morning to take you to school if you wanted. I only live one block down the street." I offer

She stands there and thinks for a couple of seconds. "Alright, pick me up at 7:30?"

"See you then." She closes the passenger side door and walks up to her house. I pull out of the driveway excited for tomorrow.

**I hope you liked that chapter!**

**Again if you have any ideas/suggestions/tips please leave them in the reviews! Once I get enough favorites/follows/reviews I may start a QOTD so please do all three!**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello lovelies!**

**Thanks for all of the awesome reviews! They really encourage me to write more so thanks! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had a little writers block but now I think I have a plan. **

**So hope you enjoy chapter 7!**

**Tris POV**

I get home and find Caleb sitting at the bar in the kitchen with his eyes focused on his computer screen

"Hey Caleb. I thought you had some after school meeting thing." I say

"Yeah it was canceled last minute." He says not looking up from his screen "Mom and Dad are gonna be out of town until next Monday."

"Alright." I say wondering what I could do with them gone. "Hey Caleb wanna have a movie night tonight? We could order some pizza and just chill for the night."

"Can I invite Susan?" He asks looking up from his computer

"Only if I can invite Christina."

"Deal." I smile and go upstairs to my room to call Christina. She answers on the first ring

"Tris!" She shouts

"Chris!" I yell back.

"What's up?"

"Well my parents are out of town so I was wondering if you wanted to come over and have a movie night with Caleb, Susan, and I"

"Alright sure but tennis doesn't end until 4:00 so I'll be there around 4:30."

"Okay. See you then."

"See ya gurl!"

I hang up and look at my clock. it's 3:00. I've got an hour and a half until she gets here. _What should I do?_ I decide to go down and bother Caleb. When I get downstairs I see him on the phone with Susan I'm guessing.

"Alright see you then." He says and hangs up. "Susan will be here at 5:00." He says when he sees me walking to the kitchen.

"Chris will be here at 4:30." I tell him. he just nods his head. "So, Susan?"

"What about her?"

"Why did you want to invite her out of all people?"

"Because she is my friend." Caleb responds confused

"Friend?" Caleb blushes a little. "So when are you gonna ask her out?"

"Who said I was gonna ask her out?" He says getting annoyed

"That shade of red on your face." Caleb just rolls his eyes and walks away.

I decide to sit on the couch and just watch some TV. I sit down and fall asleep to Spongebob. I wake up to a banging on the door. I look at the clock at see it's 4:45. It must be Chris at the door. She is always "fashionably" late to everything except for when she is coming over to give me a torturous makeover. _Funny how that works_. I go and unlock the door and let Christina in. She comes and Caleb comes down from his room. We order pizza as we wait for Susan. Susan gets here at 5:00 exactly and the pizza shortly follows. We sit on the couch and have a Disney movie marathon. At around 9:30 Susan gets up and says she has to go so Caleb walks her out. Caleb goes to his room and Chris and I continue with the movies. Eventually we both fall asleep.

**_Fast forward! The next morning _**

I wake up to my phone alarm going off. I throw a pillow at Christina and she makes a weird noise. She rolls around and falls off of the couch. I start to laugh at her and she laughs too. She gets up and says "Im gonna go by my house and get ready for school" Christina lives only a couple houses down so she can easily walk to her house. "Do you want a ride to school?"

"No. Four is going to pick me up and take me." I say. Christina just looks at me wide eyed

"We will talk aboutthis later." she says finally reacting. _Great_. Christina leaves and I go upstairs to take a shower. I get out of the shower and pick out my close. I decide on a pair of skinny jeans, a purple tank top, and a black sweater that falls off one shoulder. I blow dry my hair and throw on my combat boots. I walk downstairs and see I have ten minutes until Four will be hear. I make some toast and wait.

**Four POV**

I pull up to Tris's house at exactly 7:30. Tris must have been waiting for me because as soon as I pull up she comes walking out. She gets in on the passenger side and I say "Good morning." She smiles and responds with "Mornin'" I start driving and Tris puts in another Justin Timberlake CD and "Drink You Away" starts playing. When I pull up to the parking lot we have fifteen minutes until 8:00. I leave Tris for a few minutes to go to my locker then I meet up with her again at her locker. When I get to her locker I see her and Christina talking. I walk up and say "Hello."

"Hey Four." Christina greets me. Then all of the sudden I get tackled from behind. It's Zeke.

"Hey man!" he says

"Hey." I say trying to regain my balance. We all stand there and talk for a while and then Zeke, Christina, and I walk down the hall to first hour.

**Okay so I hope you enjoyed that chapter! It wasn't very eventful but oh well. Don't worry there will be fourtris soon! I will also try to update tomorrow but no promises. **

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to favorite/follow if you haven't already and everyone review! I love reading your comments so please Review. DO IT!**

**K bye! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm Baaaack!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER! I took a trip to New Orleans for Mardi Gras. It was so much fun! If you live in New Orleans than you are so lucky. I wish I lived there! **

**Anyways I am SO sorry to keep you waiting but here is chapter 8!**

_**Fast Forward! Friday lunch time**_

**Tris POV**

I'm sitting next to Christina and Uriah and across from Zeke who is sitting next to four. I've found myself thinking a lot about Four lately. Those perfect blue eyes and his soft dark hair. Every time I zone out in class i start thinking of him. I don't know if I like him or what. I've never really liked any guys so I don't know what it's really like. All I know is that there is something enchanting about him.

I'm woken up from my thoughts by a hand waving in front of my face and Uriah saying "Tris! You in there?"

"What?" I say

"Have you been zoned out this entire time?" Christina asks me. I just shrug my shoulders.

"Well, I was telling you that we are all going to a famous Pedrad party tonight so I am coming over and getting you ready." Christina explains.

"And do I have a say in this?"

"Nope" I know there is no getting out of this so I just let it go.

Finally the bell rings for the end of lunch and I'm going to... Wait I don't know where I'm going. It's free period but I have nothing to do. Christina will be with Will, Uriah will be with Marlene, and Zeke will be with Shauna. I'm not sure what I'll do so I just head to the basketball court to just shoot around. When I get there I see that I am not the only one with this idea. I walk in and see Four make a three pointer. I grab a ball from a rack on the side of the court and join him.

**F****our POV**

_**Fast forward! End of fifth hour**_

I had a great time hanging out with Tris during free period. I learned more about her than i have throughout the entire week. For example she likes so many different kinds of music. Her iPod has pop, Hip-Hop, R&B, Rock, Alternative, and a whole lot more. Tris is amazing and I think I really like her. I wont admit it out loud but in my head it's true and there is no way of denying it.

We get in our 6th period class together and I try to make conversation "So what is so great about the Pedrad parties?" I ask

"Well it's just a bunch of really loud music, people getting drunk, and around midnight Zeke makes everyone leave except our little group and we play random games like never have I ever or truth or dare." She answers

"Sounds like a party Zeke would host." I say nodding my head. We keep talking throughout class. The teacher just put on a movie and half the class is sleeping or on their phones. When class ends we say bye and head to our separate classes.

When I get to my 7th hour I take my seat next to Zeke and we start talking. "So you and Tris huh." he says.

"What are you talking about?" I say

"Oh don't play dumb. I saw you two chatin it up last hour."

"We were just talking."

"Riiiight." He says as the teacher walks in. I just roll my eyes and focus on the teacher. or at least try to focus. I can't help but daydream about that beautiful blonde hair.

**Tris POV**

_**Fast Forward! At Tris house after school**_

When I get home I try to take a quick nap before Christina comes over. I drift off into a dreamless sleep.

I wake up to a pounding at the door. I look at the clock and see it is 4:00. I get up and open the door and see a very jumpy Chris with 5 bags at the least.

"Alright lets get this over with." I say. She squeals and pulls me upstairs to my room. She tells me to go take a shower while she puts together my outfit.

"Okay but no-" I try to say but she cuts me off "I know I know no dresses no stilettos blah blah blah. Tris I know the rules you say them every time I try to dress you now go take a shower!" I just turn around and walk to the bathroom. When I get out I throw on the normal shorts and shirt that I put in the bathroom before getting in the shower and walk into my room to see Christina has a chair sitting in front of the mirror on my dresser. Sitting on the dresser is a bunch of make up, hair tools, and jewelry. I sit in the chair and Christina gets to work. It takes her an hour to do my hair and makeup and finally she gives me my outfit and lets me change in the bathroom. I change into a pair of black jeans and a cute flowy purple top. it has long sleeves and is a little see through so I put on a black tank top underneath. The shirt has two pockets in the front and is really cute. I walk back into my room and see christina in a short black dress and a pair of stilettos. She is leaning in front of the mirror doing her makeup. When she sees me she smiles and throws me a pair of purple boots. I put them on and realize there is a hidden heel.

"Chris" I say.

She already knows what I'm accusing her of and she says "Oh come on. It's not that big of a heel! You can walk in them."

"Well what's the point of having a heel if you can't see it?"

"So you can be tall enough for Four." she says wiggling her eyebrows.

"Chris I told you I don't like Four."

"Yes you do! It's so obvious! Our whole group can see you two have a thing for eachother."

"Hold up! The entire group thinks I like him?"

"Yep and that he likes you."

"Yeah right. There is no way he would like me."

Christina starts to put some jewelry on me and she pushes me to the mirror.

"Are you sure about that?" she asks. I look in the mirror for the first time since I put on the clothes and I am in awe. I see a whole different person. My hair is curled and shapes my face beautifully. My make up is simple but still makes a statement and the black pearl looking necklace that raps around my neck two times ties the whole outfit together with the help of the black hoop earrings and the black and purple rings on my fingers.

I turn around and hug Christina. "Four will definitely notice you." Christina says. I just roll my eyes and leave the room to let her finish getting ready.

When she is finally done it is 7:30. The party started a half hour ago. Christina speeds over to Zeke's and Uriah's house. When we get there I tell Chris she is free to drink and I will drive home. We walk in the house and the party begins.

**Ok so I hope you liked that chapter!**

**Again I am really sorry it took so long! Obviously I have a truth or dare game coming up (or a never have I ever idk) but if you could leave some ideas in the reviews that would be great! I'm terrible with coming up with those so I could use some help.**

**Please Follow/Favorite if you haven't already and everyone review! PLEASE!**

**thanks for reading ¡Hasta Luego!**

**:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola!**

**I feel so bad cause I haven't updated in FOREVER. I am so sorry. Something personal popped up and I have not had much free time to write. I couldn't feel worse! You guys have been waiting for a long time and I will try to update more often.**

**again SO SORRY and here is chapter 9! ENJOY!**

**Four POV**

When I got to Zeke's house I was the first one there. I checked his post on facebook to be sure the time was right. It said 7:00. I looked at my watch, 7:05. Were is everyone? Then Zeke walks in

"Hey! You're early!" He greeted me.

"Atually I'm five minutes late."

"People don't start coming until 7:30. Ever heard of the term fashionably late?"

I walk into his klitcen and see the counter is covered wit beer and other drinks. Also accompanied by chips and normal party food. Uriah is standing by the counter on his phone. He looks up wen I walk in.

"Hey Four!" He says.

"Hey"

Zeke walks up to the stereo and turns on some really loud party music. I've never heard te song and it's a little too noisy for my taste. I snack on chips and talk to zeke and Uriah until people start to arrive. Around 8:00 I think everyone is here. The only people missing are Christina and Tris. I wonder where they are? from what I have learned of Cristina they are probably still getting ready. Just then I feel someone bump into me and feel the sticky drops of soda spill on my shirt. I turn around and Tris is standing there with a surprised look on her face.

"Oh my god I am so sorry!" she shouts over the music.

"It's alright." I say smiling.

"Are you sure? Here let me dry it off." She grabs a couple napkins sitting on the table next to us and starts drying my shoulder.

"Really it's okay I didn't like this shirt anyways." I say. She pulls the napkins away from me and puts her hands to her face

"Gosh I am so clumsy." She says lauhging

"Really it's alright." I say laughing with her.

Just then Christina walks up. "Four! Tris! Downstairs now!" she orders us. We follow her to the basement. When we get down there I see Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Marlene, and Will.

"Where is Lynn?" Christina asks

"She couldn't come." Marlene answers

"Ok, then I guess this is everyone." Christina says

"I wanna start!" Uriah shouts

Everyone seems to know what is going on except for me. "Start what?" I ask

"We are playing truth or dare." Tris answers

"Party tradition." Zeke adds

"Marlene truth or dare?" Uriah starts

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss me."

They kiss. Zeke throughs a pillow at them and screams "BOOOO! LAME!"

Marlene blushes then asks "Christina truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to to not use your hands in anyway for the rest of the night."

"But how am I supposed to eat my food? I love food!" Christina asks

"I got you babe." Will says and feeds her a Doritos chip.

"Yay!" Christina says, "Zeke truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to go upstairs and sing Friday on the karaoke machine."

"Here I go!" Zeke says and rushes up stairs. Christina follows him. We hear the music from down stairs and start laughing at Zeke's off key voice. When the song ends Christina and Zeke come back downstairs. Christina laughing uncontrollably.

"Zeke... Give them... The phone" She says between laughs. Zeke gives a phone to Uriah and we watch a video of Zeke singing Friday in front of every person at the party. He is doing a hysterical dance that I can't even describe. Something between the Nae Nae and the dougie. He is singing totally off key and his strange dance is totally off beat. By the end of the video the entire group is in tears of laughter.

"How did you record this without your hands?" Marlene asks Christina

"I had some random guy record it. that's his phone. I have no clue who he was." She answers. Marlene just shrugs.

"Four truth or dare?" Zeke asks me

"Truth?" I answer as more of a question

"Why did you move to Chicago?"

"What do I do if I don't want to answer him?" I ask

No one answers. Uriah just pulls out a shot glass and pours me a drink. He sets the glass in front of me and I go through my options. Either tell them About my father or take the drink. It's only one drink. I can't get that drunk? I decide to take the glass.

Bottoms up.

**Ok so that was chapter 9. Again I am SOOOOOOOO sorry about the wait. I have no clue when I will be able to update next. I hope soon but I am not sure. SO SORRY!**

**Please Follow and favorite if you have't already and everyone review!**

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
